


Cheater

by childofbarisi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, alcohol comsumption, alcohol mention, some stupid and fluffy thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: You challenge Diego to a dart game and suspect that he could be cheating.





	Cheater

It was one of the rare times you decided to go to the bar. The bars in the city were usually pretty sketchy but you went to one that your friends and you would go to when you all finally were of age. As you sat at the bar, you glanced around some and noticed a guy eyeing you up from across the room. Once you had gotten enough liquid courage in you, you made your way over to him. 

“You’ve been staring at me all night. Can I buy you a drink?” You laughed softly. The male chuckled and looked down at his half drank beer. 

“Usually it’s the guy who asks to buy the girl a drink.” The male said as he looked you over. “I’m Diego, by the way.” He smiled at you as you looked at the drink. 

“Diego… I’m (Y/N).” You said as you went to the bar to get more drinks. 

You and Diego sat and talked for awhile, drinking. The two of you hit it off well, talking about interest and things you loved. When it came to talking about your childhood, Diego didn’t want to participate. He said he didn’t like talking about his childhood or his family. You nodded as you noticed a dart board across the room. 

“Let’s go play darts! Loser has to pay for all the drinks?” You smirked as you went to grab the darts. Three for you, three for him. Diego smirked as he grabbed the darts from your hand. 

“I have to tell you, I’m the best at darts. Never lost a game in my life.” Diego said as he allowed you to go first. You didn’t do so hot, only scoring 15 but you still had time. Diego smirked and threw his darts, scoring about 25. You smirked as you began to focus to win. 

As the game got closer and closer to the end, you began to become oddly suspicious of Diego. He would aim at a lower number but would somehow end up on double or triple of a higher number. You were probably seeing things, you were slightly intoxicated. As the game came down to it, you had 15 points left while Diego had 23. You were sure you had this game and there was no way he was winning. 

You threw your darts and had 5 points left to go. You stuck your tongue out and Diego smirked. He chuckled with a quick roll off the eyes. He threw his dart, not even looking at the board and it landed on fifteen. You raised a brow as you saw him hit the four target with ease. His last dart, he threw it and it clearly wasn’t going to hit the board so you were getting ready to win. You watched the dart curve from the direction it was going to hit four. 

Diego has won. 

“W-what? How?!” You were baffled. There was no way his dart was going to hit the board. Diego just chuckled. 

“Looks like I won and you need to buy me my drinks.” Diego smirked as he took a sip from his beer. You narrowed your eyes at him. 

“One more game. Loser has to pay for breakfast in the morning.” You told the male as he slowly raised his brow. 

“So, you’re gonna buy drinks tonight and buy me breakfast when I kick your ass? I like this.” Diego smirked as he grabbed all the darts and allowed you to start. You focused hard throughout the game to win. 

It came down to the end, you had about 35 points and Diego had 32. You were confidence but you were like that last game when he won. You watched him as you took your turn, 15 points left. Diego smirked and threw his as he had 17 to go. You needed to focus, you needed to win. You looked over the board, threw and hit the 7 dead on. 8 to go. You stared at the eight for a while before throwing the dart. A smirk move over your lips. 

“I guess you owe me breakfast in the morning, Diego.” You smirked at the male as he finished his beer with a smile. 

“Guess I do. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning?” Diego asked as he handed you over his phone to type you address into it. While at it, you put your phone into your contexts and texted yourself. 

“I expect you no later than nine, Diego. I’ll see you in the morning.” You placed a kiss to his cheek and snuck out the bar. He smiled down at his phone before he realized something. 

You left him with the bar tab on both of you. Diego smirked and looked back in the direction you had left in and chuckled as he quickly paid both of the tabs before looking down at his phone. Breakfast with you couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
